


Color

by KaylaBayla9386



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Depression, M/M, Out of Character, POV Kurosaki Ichigo, Soulmates, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaBayla9386/pseuds/KaylaBayla9386
Summary: Alternate universe where Soulmates exist and Ichigo finds his in a Blue Haired Man.





	Color

The world is black and white for me, much like everyone who hasn't found their soulmate yet. The people who were made for them, the perfect individual.

I sigh for the millionth time today, I haven't been in a mood to really care today. My parents are fighting again, sitting in the backseat with my headphones in, trying their hardest to drown out the screaming and cursing.

I hear my mother say something about me but I really couldn't care, she is always telling my father that I don't do enough and that he babies me. I have a job, I work and I'm done with school so I don't miss any work, it's not like I'm lazy.

My dad throws up his hand that's not on the steering wheel, telling my mother that she pushes me to hard and that she was being irrational.

I turn up my music louder, Avenged Sevenfold rattles my already abused eardrums, the guitar solo of Hail To The King drowns out another string of curses.

This should be a happy occassion, I'm 16, almost 17, my birthday is in a few weeks, September 30th and my parents are going to get me a car, at least I hope.

I have a sneaking suspicion that they will try to talk me out of another car, like they did last time. I know they will try again. They want me under their thumbs constantly, never being able to do anything on my own. 

I finally put my foot down about four months after my 16th birthday when they still wouldn't allow me to get my license, telling me that they didn't trust me to not run off. 

I roll my eyes at the memory, clenching my teeth at my residual irritation I have at the occasion. After months of fighting with my parents, they finally let me get my license, passing both tests perfectly, studying for both tests extensively, not wanting to have to wait any longer than I had to to be able to drive if I want to.

I'm jarred from my thoughts when the front doors are slammed as my parents get out of the car at the used car dealership. 

I rub my tired eyes, unbuckle and get out, my untenable hair blowing in the breeze. I'm gonna cut this shit off the first chance I get.

I look around the measly parking lot, nodding to myself, about right for my parents, they would take me to the smallest place in hopes I won't find anything. 

My dad puts his hand on my back, forcing me forward, trying to be in control, leading me to the vehicle he thinks is right. Gritting my teeth I stride forward, trying my hardest not to swing at him, I hate when people touch me. 

It's a Chevy, an ugly hatchback. Dark and short. Going around the back, I see it's name. Aveo, yuck. Ugly, cheaply made and useless basically.

I shake my head, walking away, "Where are you going?" My mother sneers, but she's thankfully cut off by my dad, telling her to shut up.

Heading towards the small section with trucks, their price tags a little more expensive but they were at least useful.

I come upon a few older trucks, all with way to many miles on them, not even bothering to look at them.  
I walk to a Chevy Colorado, it's a very good looking truck, shiny, aftermarket rims and a few stickers on its front and back glass, it however doesn't have a price tag.

Maybe it just arrived? Maybe they haven't put a price on it yet I hope. Looking over it, I stop, looking at my reflection in the window, my shoulder length hair that has a mind all its own and my angular face. 

Trying to fix it a little, I run my fingers through it, tucking both sides behind my ears, it really didn't help. I my eyes wonder to the dark circles under my eyes. I don't hardly ever sleep, my bed is to hard and to small, my parents don't want to spend the money for me a bed that's any bigger than a full size. Something a child could sleep in but not me, my feet hang off the end. 

Rubbing my eyes again I look up to see a man walking towards me, he's in a baggy shirt and shorts, sunglasses cover his eyes and he unruly, spikey hair, He's tall. Over six feet tall, not thin, more on the muscular side.

I wonder if he's a salesman?

Standing up a little straighter, I turn towards him, expecting to be charmed by an overenthusiastic salesman but he just stops in front of me, giving me a weird look.

I'm confused. Then it hits me, this is his truck, he's got a set of keys in his hand, holding onto the key that most likely goes to the vehicle. 

I blush, "Sorry, I thought your truck was for sale." I say, head down, looking at his feet.

I make to walk away, I've made a fool of myself so I can leave, "No, but it's alright, you like trucks?" He asks, his voice is deep, he's older than me, that I'm sure of. 

I nod, "Yeah, I'm here to get one, hopefully. How long have you had this one?" I ask, looking to him again, he's got a small smile on his face as he thinks.

"I've had this since last year, it's still new to me but I'm trying to make it my own, I've done a few things to it. Bigger rims and tires, tinting the glass, new headlight assembly and a few custom stickers." He explains. 

I really don't know much about vehicles when it comes to customizations but he sounds like he enjoys what he does.

"I also built a speaker box for the back and have two Bazooka Triangles, it's got a good thump." He says, moving to open the door, keying the door open, and pulling open the back door, which are suicide doors, much to my surprise.

In the backseat is a large, rectangular box with two large, triangular speakers mounted into the frame and both of the backseats have been taken out. 

"That's impressive. So much for more than one passenger." I compliment and and joke. 

He chuckles, "Thank you." He replies, shutting the back door, "Well, it's just me and maybe a friend on occasion so I don't really need them." He says. 

I'm a little shocked, he hasn't found his soulmate, he seems like he's nice enough and he's about the right age to have found them by now, 20 to 25 is right around the norm when soulmates usually begin to be drawn to each other, he looks like he's in that she range. 

I look back behind me, making sure that my parents don't see me, thankfully they were pulled in by a salesman and were talking to them inside. 

Turning around, I see he's looking at me expectantly. 

He holds out his hand, "Grimm." He says. I'm torn, I hate when people touch me, always expecting there to be violence that follows. 

I hesitate, fidgeting for a few seconds before I give in, he doesn't seem to bad. 

I extend my arm, "I'm Ichigo." I say before shaking his hand. 

White fills my vision, blinding me. I shut my eyes at the shock, still feeling his hand in mine, his hand feels like it's shocking me, tingling up my hand into my arm. 

I open my eyes to see he's in the same situation as I am. His eyes shut and his eyebrow knitted together.

But that isn't what's keeping my attention any more. It's the sharp vibrant colors emitting from every fiber of him, the world around him that was normally a dull, mix of grays started to transform into bright, vibrant hues of blue, green, red, and every other color imaginable. 

Looking back to Grimm, my eyes widen. The muddled colors that shrouded him have lifted. His skin is lightly tanned, his hair is a vibrant shade of blue. He took off his glasses, revealing bright green and blue eyes. 

I've heard of these stories. 

I've heard of this happening.

But I'm only 16, this can't be happening to me. 

He's my soulmate.


End file.
